User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
Tickers file:Info non-talk.svg.png Welcome Hi, welcome to Bulletstorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Redrum.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Registered contributor (Talk) 21:44, March 11, 2011 22:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't really mind, you could make it if you want it. RC™ 02:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do anythingANAT0LY LANB3RY 04:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) no in game :please pardon my senior moment. 05:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: I didn't know that page even existed lol. Maybe TheWalternate will do it. PS are you an admin on the Brink wiki? RC™ 19:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :no, that is MattoftheWastes and ConceitedJarrad, im more of a mentor/advisor there. i am the current crat of Borderlands. let me know if i/we can help, i have helpers everywhere. i will ping walter if he doesnt catch it in passing. it is the box on the right when viewing wiki activity. 19:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal *Update* It seems that our old friend ANAT0LY LANB3RY has paid the Bulletstorm Wiki another visit. He didn't do too much damage before he was caught and he won't be coming back for at least a month now. Lets hope he doesn't return... however, i did find his child-like sense of profanity and humor mildly entertaining. TheWalternate 01:44, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :on blands we call that MAV for obvious reasons. 02:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the update btw. mighty kind RE: table help Hi Dr. F. I copied over the css used for tables from the Borderlands Wiki, so now any tables using class="borderlands" will appear as intended. Thanks for stepping up to help out the Bulletstorm Wiki. Let me know if you need any more help. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC) test Thanks Just sayin thanks for putting up categories and fixing disambiguation pages for the articles I was making last night. Once I have finished the achievement/trophy pages, I assure you I will put up their appropriate categories.-AcedannyK Hi Dr. F, We really appreciate your enthusiasm, and hopefully will find some other gamers with similar interest, but would you mind removing your comments about the particulars of the survey from our forum post. If other people see that information before taking the survey, it might alter their perceptions of the survey and their answers. Thanks. As for the other Wikis you mentioned, we're working with a particular (symmetrical) list of sites, so if we add anything it would have to be methodical and programmatic. I'll suggest your ideas to the group though. Psugame 13:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC)psugame symmetrical lists and adding programmatically, you kids today, with your new words and your clothes. in my day it was "nerd", "groovy" & tie-dyed painter's pants. 14:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Promotion YOU GOT PROMOTED TO B'CRAT!! Registered Contributor •talk• 04:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :ty RC. 05:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::That makes a total of 2 now does it not? I... I am the King!Talk 22:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) sadly its six. 23:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :DEAR LORD! I... I am the King!Talk 22:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) i have a habit of opening my yap @ opportune, if ill omened, moments. ussually resulting in someone deciding "hey, lets put him in charge." and having raised the subject i find myself unseated when the music stops. i only asked for borderlands, brink, and bulletstorm. the others i just accrued. 00:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I see, well best of luck then. ;-) I... I am the King!Talk 11:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) OHAI Man... you got so much good stuff in TF2 that i want... Registered Contributor •talk• 05:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :a few trades. some crafted. mostly drop finds. 08:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:25, August 10, 2012 (UTC) the game needs good press (or any press for that matter). the module is situated in an area (right column) that i consider out of my jurisdiction. of course. be my guest. add it in. 04:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) badges we dont need no stinking badges. 13:43, September 16, 2012 (UTC) article improvement squad As someone who greatly loves the universe that is Bulletstorm, I feel like we could make every page here more detailed and accurate. Seeing how youve edited over 300 pages i can see you know what youre doing. :in most cases i do. please help out wherever you can. ty. 05:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC) any/all users w/ suggestions for the wiki please do so here. i will start a blog to this affect soon. 21:34, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello, My name is crushcastles23 and I'd like to start an overhaul and clean-up project on the Anarchy maps section on the Bulletstorm Wiki (This includes listing possible Enviromental Skillshots, the unique Skillshots possible "Ground Chuck" on the "Power Plant" anarchy map and adding pictures to those pages that do not have them) It would be greatly appriciated if you could make an announcement on the main page. Once finished with this project I hope to enhance the rest of the wiki in phases. If you wish to no longer be involved with the Bulletstorm wiki I'd be glad to become the main admin. Thank you for your time, Crushcastles23 (talk) 00:59, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :quite obviously i failed to follow up on my threat to create a blog for article improvement squad. i think thats is a fine idea castles. let me know if you want/need any help or support. 12:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Will do, thank you. :Crushcastles23 (talk) 20:25, September 26, 2013 (UTC)